


Глупые способы умереть

by lachance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы, зарисовки, бессистемное горение</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прыжки Кагами, кадровые перестановки в Йосене, платформеры на Сега Генезис.

– Ничего хорошего не может случиться с человеком, который прыгает, как Бэтмен из Инджастис.

– Отвали, – бормочет Кагами, балансируя на одной ноге, а на подъеме стопы второй пытаясь удержать связку Доктора Пеппера, – лучше бы помог.

Тацуя смеется – низко, мелодично, очень издевательски. И помахивает в воздухе джойстиком.

– Прости. Не могу отвлечься.

На экране восьмибитный енот из Покахонтас карабкается вверх на дерево, чтобы перепрыгнуть через ров, поперек любой логики географии растянувшийся между двумя холмами – один порос лесом, на втором пребывает пустыня. Мысленно приходится с самого начала послать ко всем восьми миллиардам богов свои представления об устройстве пространства, гравитации и о том, как выглядела доколониальная Америка.

Он, впрочем, не вспомнит, даже если очень постарается. Управление переключается на Покахонтас. Иксбокс небрежно сдвинут в угол, его место гордо заняла потрепанная, древняя, покрытая пятнами чернил и остатками наклеек Сега Генезис. Практически память о детстве.

– Где ты вообще достал это старье? – Кагами наконец справляется с газировкой, коробками пиццы и упаковками обеда на вынос (закупался он так, будто собирался не выходить из дома неделю, на что где-то в глубине души немало надеялся).

Тацуя запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в подголовник, и ставит игру на паузу, задумчиво глядя на то, как он проходит в просторную полупустую комнату – неуловимо излишний, слишком высокий для собственных дверных проемов, лестничных пролетов, вагонов метро, подземок и переходов. Выглядеть уместно он будто бы умеет только на стритбольной площадке под открытым небом.

– Я привез ее с собой, – мягко отзывается Тацуя наконец и возвращается к игре, – ты должен бы ее помнить.

И он вспоминает, конечно – и пятна, и полустершийся логотип, и даже то, как отбит уголок у картриджа. Как он вообще до сих пор запускается спустя столько лет?

Иксбокс в углу не вызывает после такого ни малейшего интереса, но Кагами все равно с усмешкой говорит – больше из желания поддеть, чем правда переключиться на что-то другое:

– Но в Теккен я все равно тебя сделаю.

– И в баскетбол, – он снова смеется – открыто, весело, просто, – но на это тебе и года не хватит.

– И ты туда же, – Кагами ворчит, отворачиваясь, и аккуратно режет пиццу прямо в коробке, – вы сговорились?

А потом, быстро оборачиваясь, через всю комнату кидает банку газировки. Тацуя ловит, даже не глядя, сам он тоже, пожалуй, поймал бы. Покахонтас похожа на все ретро-платформеры вместе взятые – не иначе дитя поколения. Откуда-то из комнаты до сих пор низко рокочет на репиде «Кашмир».

«They talk of days, for which they sit and wait, and all will be revealed».

На стритбольной площадке, виднеющейся за окнами, кто-то поперек любого дождя до сих пор гоняет мяч. Кагами и сам бы вышел – не смог бы не, но Тацуя закидывает ноги на подлокотник, и под левой штаниной отчетливо виднеется бинт. Он не хромает, но слова о лишней нагрузке на травмированную ногу звучат в голове резким окриком тренера, и Кагами одним коротким ударом отправляет мяч куда-то в коридор. Жест не остается незамеченным, но от него отвлекает пицца.

Покахонтас застывает на холме в искусственном электронном одиночестве.

– Ты так и не сказал, что празднуем, – Кагами говорит невнятно, пытаясь не отвлекаться от вкуса четырех сыров, но в этом он весь – на языке раньше, чем в уме. Пару мгновений Химуро разглядывает его, прищурившись, в очередной раз отмечая, что это даже удивительно – насколько несмотря на скупую мимику, по его лицу всегда читалась каждая мысль. Он совсем не умеет ничего скрывать, лгать; не умеет говорить не прямо. Простая, упрямая сила, вектор, ведущий строго вверх.

Он качает головой и мягко улыбается:

– Я – капитан Йосена.

«When I'm on, when I'm on my way, yeah.  
When I see, when I see the way, you stay...yeah».


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О страданиях молодого Сакурая над светлым образом бывшего капитана.

Нет, новый капитан был неплох. Он был строже Имаёши-семпая, режим тренировок стал жестче, даже Аомине перестал где-то болтаться с порножурналами – хотя это, возможно, была и не заслуга капитана.

Сакурай подбросил мяч на ладони и быстро провел по пальцам тем же жестом, которым другие игроки иногда красовались перед девчонками – ничего не вышло. Забивать он умел хорошо, а вот с координацией был полный швах.

Мяч быстро покатился по площадке, и он достал из корзины новый.

Нет, новый капитан был неплох. После того, как он вывез их в тренировочный лагерь, стало понятно, что работать они меньше не будут – только еще больше, еще и еще, до самой победы на Зимнем кубке, до которой они так могут и не дожить (мяч идеально лег в корзину с дальней дистанции, гулкая тишина площадки отозвалась на удар эхом, к которому со временем просто привыкаешь). Он умел найти подход, умел командовать, умел...

Он умел многое.

– Ты еще здесь? – Вакамацу хмурился, стоя в дверях, и потирал перебинтованные запястья. – Тренировка закончилась час назад.

– Простите, – он пожал плечами и опустил голову, а потом со вздохом потянулся за следующим мячом. – Я хотел потренироваться еще.

Может быть, новый капитан был даже слишком хорош.

 

– А ты так и не научился элементарным вещам, не правда ли? – Имаёши-семпай грустно качал головой, уводя мяч буквально у него из-под носа. Рё казалось, что сейчас он почувствует, как пружинит резина под ладонью, поведет вперед, чтобы забить, заработать свои три очка, но нет.

– Простите, – быстро проговорил он, не заботясь даже об интонациях, и бросился наперерез, стремясь отбить свой бросок, пока еще не поздно, но нет же, нет, вот – мяч уже плавно летит в корзину, а в игре под кольцом он всегда был хуже других.

– Нет, ты неплох, – он умудрялся говорить, даже не запыхавшись, хотя игра в этот раз выдалась особенно напряженной, – но пойми, что пока ты оттачиваешь один свой талант...

И он снова забивает, снова и снова, и иногда Сакураю начинает казаться, что он даже не успеет коснуться мяча – семпай его не щадит.

– ...ты проебываешь все остальные.

Ночь опускается без предупреждения – прохладная, бархатная, пахнущая листвой и близостью побережья. Футболка на нем мокрая насквозь, сердце само колотится баскетбольно.

Он перехватывает мяч у самого кольца – смог, надо же, смог – и даже не успевает извиниться, ведет, вдруг понимая, что Имаёши-семпай остается на шаг позади, а ведь был впереди, всегда был впереди. Он останавливается у границы трехочковой зоны.

Бросок!

– Твое время вышло, – Имаёши разочарованно смотрит на часы, потом – на него самого. Одновременно глумливо и мягко. – Я еще должен успеть на последний поезд.

Провожать его до станции Имаёши-семпай всегда запрещает, и потому спустя считанные минуты Сакурай остается на площадке один – он задыхается, не в силах выровнять дыхание, мяч от сильного порыва ветра ударяется прямо в лодыжки, и он подхватывает его, забрасывая свой последний трехочковый на этот вечер.

Быстро становится холодно, на площадке уже совсем темно. Сакурай смотрит на кольцо, едва освещенное фонарями за сеткой, и признает в очередной раз – он проиграл. Он один. Он устал и чертовски замерз.

Он абсолютно счастлив.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хьюга/Ханамия, шпионская АУ

Знания о застройке Нью-Йорка у него были отрывочные, это правда. Но даже то, что он успел запомнить из карт, расчерченных скупыми зигзагами, путеводителей для иностранцев, долгих прогулок по Google Earth и еще более долгих перебранок с Имаёши просто не позволяло мозгу поверить в существование огромного огороженного пустыря в считанных милях от города. А поверить пришлось.

– Хреново. Минное. Поле.

– Рад, что ты заметил, – Ханамия зажал телефон между щекой и плечом и обеими руками вцепился в прутья заграждений, пробираясь по самому краю черной земли, – мы определенно не в саду с гортензиями. Имаёши, – прорычал он без всякого перехода, когда на линии, все-таки закончились бесконечные длинные гудки, – что ты видишь?

– В мечтах – свои попытки уснуть, – устало прохрипела трубка, – и тебя на дне Персидского залива.

Ханамия глубоко вздохнул и каким-то чудом смог заставить себя досчитать до десяти.

– А на радаре?

– Бронкс, – сообщил голос на линии через длинную паузу, и в одном простом топониме уместилась вся глубина его недоумения. – Как тебя занесло в эту дыру?

– О, ты просто не представляешь, в какой я гребаной дыре.

– Подробности?

Под ногами надрывно пискнуло и Ханамия замер, проклиная тот день, когда вообще вышел из гостиницы больше в порядке минуты академического гнева. На самом деле, злости он не испытывал. Только ледяной ужас, слабо сочетающийся с вялыми попытками мозга выдать в последние минуты его жизни все плохое, что он успел сделать окружающим за свою не слишком долгую жизнь. И издевательски припечатать, что, с точки зрения христианства, он определенно попадет в ад.

– Блядь, – пробормотал Хьюга у самого плеча, и тогда он все-таки решился опустить глаза на темную почву под ногами. А для пущего представления картины собственной смерти – даже посветить телефоном.

Хьюга присел на корточки, аккуратно извлекая из-под его подошвы блеснувшую дужку очков, сломанную пополам. Слабый хруст, который он уловил до того на грани слышимости, оказался, видимо, звуком, с которым треснуло стекло.

Он покрутил в пальцах тонкую полоску металла и раздраженно сунул в карман.

– Это был мой единственный способ связаться с куратором, – ровно сообщил он, хмуро оглядывая Ханамию с головы до ног, – ты не мог смотреть куда идешь? Хотя бы, – он повысил голос, – на минном поле?

Ханамия молчал.

Имаёши на линии тоненько неприятно расхохотался.

– Подожди, – наконец отмер он, – у тебя был куратор?

Взгляд Хьюги окончательно переместился от отметки «мы в заднице» куда-то к бодрому «мы в заднице, потому что я связался с идиотом». Ханамия про себя почти оскорбился. Это была его роль.

– Да.

– И он все это время наблюдал за нами? Аудио и видео, весь набор?

Он кивнул, бегло оглядываясь – простой перебранкой его внимание было не притупить. Это Ханамия успел испытать на себе. Хьюга вообще был чертовски внимательным, это в нем злило отдельно от неуместной гордости, широкой прямой спины, кристальной простоты чьего-то вечного старшего братца и удостоверения ЦРУ в кармане спортивной куртки.

– И какие конкретно моменты ему довелось наблюдать? – Ханамия пытался говорить почти ласково, едва осознанно копируя мягкие угрожающие интонации Имаёши, но голос предательски срывался в негромкое шипение. – В каких случаях допускается прерывать связь по вашему гребаному протоколу?

Хьюга остановился, глядя на него с чистым недоумением, а потом, поняв, к чему он клонит, вдруг расхохотался в голос, так, что все их прикрытие могло пойти насмарку, потому что он никак не мог перестать смеяться – взахлеб, согнувшись пополам и опираясь ладонями о колени.

– Связь держалась всякий раз, как на мне были очки, – выдохнул он наконец, справившись с приступом хохота, и поднял голову. – И вот еще что, – широкая улыбка перешла куда-то на стадию угрожающего оскала, – без них я почти ничего не вижу. Так что выводить нас отсюда придется тебе.

– Имаёши, – простонал Ханамия в трубку, – ты же все слышал?

– Кажется, твой новый друг работает в ЦРУ? Побудь на месте пару часов, мне нужно взломать их архивы видеонаблюдения…

Итак, он застрял на минном поле с полуслепым не атакующим защитником не баскетбольной сборной префектуры, земля под ногой готова в прямом смысле взорваться, а еще теперь у разведки помимо обширного досье есть еще и домашнее порно с его участием.

Какой чудесный день.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мидорима/Акаши, о точках обзора и тонкостях кроссдрессинга.

Вопреки расхожему мнению, Мидорима умеет выглядеть робким, сомневающимся, смущенным – каким угодно, просто для того, чтобы считать это, нужно не быть полным идиотом.

– Я не могу попросить кого-то еще, – читать по лицам Акаши умел, хоть и не всегда считал нужным этим пользоваться, – поэтому ты никому не будешь звонить и перечитаешь еще раз. Внимательно. Пожалуйста, Шинтаро.

Когда человек, который считает себя в праве приказывать, начинает просить – это очень, очень плохой знак. Мидорима сглотнул и снова посмотрел в распечатку плана, состоящего из двадцати пунктов, пятнадцати подпунктов и как минимум пяти расширенных дополнений.

– Для начала тебе нужно решить проблему с равновесием, вот что.

Акаши медленно, птичьим жестом склонил голову к плечу и нахмурился, будто был недоволен даже тем, что на него смотрят. Мидорима и не смотрел – он вычеркивал из плана пару почти дублирующих друг друга пунктов, которые оставил там, очевидно, по невнимательности.

– И приучить к дополнительной нагрузке вестибулярный аппарат, – со вздохом добавил он, откладывая в сторону ручку. Акаши медленно кивнул.

– Понимаю.

Кто-то на форумах советовал начинать с малой высоты, но это было неприемлемо. Постепенное увеличение нагрузки разумно лишь там, где можно серьезно повредить тело – в остальном стоило выжимать из него все, давать тот максимум, который оно способно выдержать. Иначе научиться чему-то практически невозможно – инерция берет свое.

Верными спутниками таких тренировок, конечно, становились откаты и боль. Но это было не существенно. Акаши подвинул к себе лэптоп, в десятый раз изучая открытую ветку форума. Кто-то писал, что на вторые-третьи сутки уже можно выходить на улицу. Раньше рискуешь на первом же камне или неровности в асфальте сломать ногу или разбить лицо.

– Держись за что-нибудь и постарайся сразу выпрямить позвоночник, – Мидорима снова что-то отметил в своих листах и посмотрел на него с обреченным пониманием. Другой человек бы даже не различил, но он видел все.

– Поддержи меня, – просьбой это не было, приказом тоже. Что-то на грани. Зыбкий, неверный способ доверять кому-то – позволить этому человеку не подчиниться. Мидорима пожал плечами и встал, привычно глядя сверху вниз – не пренебрежение, анатомия. Анатомия играла в довольно дешевые игры.

Он встал напротив, поддерживая Акаши сначала под локти, потом, повинуясь раздраженному жесту – за предплечья. Тот пару мгновений смотрел вниз, потом со вздохом помотал головой и нахмурился.

С размером туфель он угадал – на босых ступнях они сидели, как влитые. Что до высоты – с ней угадать было невозможно, каблук высотой в двадцать сантиметров – разница в росте, которую так хотелось компенсировать, – продавали только в онлайн секс-шопах. А доставка с такими реквизитами, вероятно, излишне заинтересовала бы его отца, у которого и без того всегда было слишком много вопросов. Или, что гораздо хуже, слишком мало.

Шинтаро продолжал крепко держать его за предплечья, не давая пошатнуться, и Акаши осторожно выпрямился, отчетливо ощущая, как сместился центр тяжести. Колени подгибались, словно когда-то на первой тренировке на стритбольной площадке недалеко от школы, а по позвоночнику прокатилась мелкая дрожь. Зато когда он выпрямился, перед глазами оказалась не привычная зеленая футболка, а всего-то подбородок. Даже не пришлось до хруста в шее поднимать голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо.

По лицу Шинтаро читалась смутная тревога. Акаши улыбнулся, высвобождая левую руку и двумя пальцами отводя прядь с его лба. И приподнялся на носках еще, насколько позволяла колодка туфель и свод стопы, который и без того сводило ноющей болью, чтобы скользнуть губами от подбородка к скуле.

– Так проще не смотреть свысока?

– Я никогда не смотрел на тебя свысока, – он скривился, явно собираясь отстраниться, но такой свободы воли ему никто предоставлять не собирался.

– Лжешь, – Акаши мягко улыбнулся, притягивая его к себе за воротник футболки и едва не теряя равновесие снова, – лжешь, Шинтаро. Но это неважно, – один короткий шаг вперед дался очень легко, возможно, потому что чужая рука все еще цепко сжимала предплечье, не давая пошатнуться, – пока мне хочется быть обманутым.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Аомине/Кагами, пре-слэш, все лето в один день.

Над всей улицей кто-то вывесил на просушку декорации к Титанику. Льет так, будто над трассой поперек гравитации завис ледник. Капли стекают за шиворот, он поминутно вытирает шею и лицо ладонью – не помогает, да и шпарит вопреки любому дождю так, что не разберешь, где вода, где пот.

– В следующий раз я тебя сделаю, – Кагами бормочет невнятно из-за бургера в зубах – омерзительно. Соседские псы воют на всю округу, будто впереди гребаное полнолуние.

– Конечно, ты меня сделаешь, – Аомине зевает – В параллельном измерении. В космосе. В своих влажных мечтах.

Кагами останавливается, видимо, заново осознавая теорию параллельных измерений и микрокосма. Изо рта у него торчит лист салата. Аомине даже думать не хочет, что было бы, предложи он ему ознакомиться с трудами Сабрины Шпильрейн.

– Не-а, – он качает головой и прицельно выкидывает хрусткую упаковочную бумагу в ближайшую мусорку, – на площадке. Как положено баскетболистам.

Аомине разворачивается всем телом, перегораживая ему дорогу. Аомине достало все и сразу – прилепившийся к нему кретин, вообразивший себя спортсменом, солнце, которое выползло прямиком из глубин ада вместе с ним, мелкая морось, от которой промокает воротник футболки. Пара капель стекает по груди, когда Кагами сжимает ткань в кулаке, дергая его на себя, понимая сокращение дистанции абсолютно неверно.

– Идиот, – Аомине отпихивает его и щурится, улавливая во взгляде какую-то растерянность, – ты что, подраться решил, спортсмен хренов?

– Я не... – Кагами запинается, потом вдруг смеется, проводя ладонью по лбу, и качает головой. – Блядь, серьезно, с бабами все проще.

Последнюю фразу Аомине уже едва разбирает – он разворачивается и идет вперед. Дождь усиливается и тучи наконец закрывают собой ошпаренное солнце.

*

А в ночи он чуть не вышибает чужую дверь, пока колотит в нее добрых двадцать минут. Кагами приоткрывает сонный и злой, за спиной маячит какая-то блондинка в одной майке (почему-то влажной). В другой ситуации Аомине бы завис намертво при виде округлых белых бедер, но сейчас ему плевать.

– Я понял, – хохочет он, вваливаясь в квартиру вместе с ароматами пыли, дождя, перегара и духов какой-то девицы, чуть не врезавшей или врезавшей ему – он точно не помнит – полчаса назад. – Я все понял, доктор Шпильрейн, я сложил два и два.

– Аомине, какого хрена? – Канами скрещивает руки на груди. Блондинка, что-то пробормотав, исчезает в темноте коридора. Аомине надеется, что она пошла одеться, а не за камерой.

– Я понял, – повторяет он, расстегивая молнию на куртке, а сразу за ней – пуговицы, и пока Кагами смотрит на него, как на опасного психопата, из-под рубашки на пол высыпаются пожухлые травинки и пара желтоголовых одуванчиков. – Держи, – говорит он, наконец извлекая из-под одежды потрепанный букет, который до четвертой бутылки очень хотел донести целым, так хотел, что спрятал на груди, но потом выпил еще и чуть не подрался, – я не знаю, как у вас это делается, цветы, тестостерон, голубые, блядь, устрицы...

– Что ты несешь? – Кагами чихает, пытаясь увернуться от веника у своего лица. – Какие еще гребаные устрицы?

– Я тебе цветы принес, – Аомине изо всех сил старается не трезветь. – Сделаешь меня в баскетбол?

А потом его чуть не ослепляет фотовспышкой. Кагами уходит пытаться заставить свою чертову блондинку одеться и убрать камеру. Аомине прислоняется к двери и считает на ней трещины. Под рубашкой от чертового веника все чешется, но почему-то придумать лучшего способа донести его в два часа ночи он не смог.

Кагами возвращается, держа в ладонях баскетбольный мяч, аккуратно ставит его на пол и наклоняется, чтобы зашнуровать кеды.

– Ну, пошли, – он говорит.

– Куда?

– На площадку, – Кагами поднимает голову, завязывая последний узел, и улыбается насмешливо и хищно, – сделаю тебя в баскетбол.

На улице все еще льет, льет так, будто в самом деле разверзлись хляби небесные, почти оживший рассказ Брэдбери – все лето в один день.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хьюга/Ханамия, роад-стори с автоугонщиками.

– Эй, стремный семпай, мы застряли в сотне миль от Мохаве. Я скоро начну блевать песком, не знаю, хоть вертолет поддержки присылай за нами, но, если мы не сдвинемся с места до темноты, я ухожу изображать дервиша и бросаю твою гребаную тачку прямо здесь.

Хьюга выходит чуть ли не на разделительную полосу и подслеповато щурится, глядя на то, как серая лента дороги петляет между холмов и пригорков. Песком и правда пахнет отчетливо и остро, его привкус кажется металлическим на языке.

Ханамия пинает носком ботинка покрышку, не прекращая разговаривать.

– Нас никто не подбирает уже часа четыре. Что? А ты сам представь, урод: мы двое и Бентли. Да просто никто не хочет связываться с полицией.

После длинного перегона они и правда выглядят неважно: вся одежда покрыта пылью, пропахла потом, у Ханамии на лбу длинная царапина, руки сплошь в ссадинах, кровоподтеках. Неизбежные следы того, что лезть в двигатель тоже надо умеючи. Особенно в двигатель таких-то капризных машин.

Бентли замерла на обочине хищным черным зверем. «Дохлым», – продолжает метафору Хьюга про себя. И если они не найдут буксир к ночи, им придется познакомиться с местными… он хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, как бы здесь назвали ребят из якудза. Есть ли вообще в этой дыре кто-то подобный?

Да сюда даже эвакуатор вызвать невозможно.

Ханамия со стоном садится прямо на асфальт, помахивая в воздухе телефоном, поставленным на громкую связь.

– Прояви воображение, Макото, – шелково шепчет Имаёши, судя по звуку, ставя на столешницу чашку, видимо, с кофе, судя по разнице часовых поясов – пятую, не меньше, – вруби мозги, да хоть вручную машину толкайте, но…

Он смотрит на телефон так, будто хочет разбить его об асфальт.

– Ты же наш координатор, – мягко вмешивается Хьюга, но спокойный голос к концу реплики наливается плохо скрытой угрозой, – вот и реши проблему, тебе разве не за это платят?

– У меня от вас двоих больше головной боли, чем денег, – Имаёши уже откровенно огрызается, – впрочем… ладно, я смогу помочь.

– О, спасибо, ты добрый друг, – Ханамия даже не пытается скрыть сарказм, – что дальше?

– Ждите, – он со щелчком отключается и легко представить, как после этого он откидывается на спинку стула и закрывает лицо руками.

Ханамия снова смотрит на телефон в своей руке, явно прикидывая, не швырнуть ли его с силой под ноги, чтобы сенсорный экран разошелся белесыми трещинами. Хьюга пару мгновений смотрит на него, поморщившись, а потом садится прямо на асфальт, облокачиваясь на сияющий капот лопатками. Он закрывает глаза, и не нужно смотреть, чтобы почувствовать, как Ханамия опускается рядом – человека, с которым проводишь наедине пару недель, учишься различать едва ли не по движению воздуха, по смутным оттенкам запаха…

Хотя от них обоих так несет потом, что зрение бы не понадобилось.

Закатное солнце шпарит немилосердно, обжигает сетчатку и скапливается под кожей мягким жаром, перекатывающимся от предплечий к кончикам пальцев. Хьюга качает головой, поправляя очки на переносице, и запрокидывает голову, глядя на то, как небо меняет цвета – от лазури к багрянцу и обратно через старый добрый ализарин.

– Почему я вообще оказался здесь с тобой, – бормочет он, закрывая глаза и стягивая очки, аккуратно убирая их в нагрудный карман, чтобы не разбить.

– Потому что не нашлось другого напарника, – Ханамия раздраженно пожимает плечами, – с тех пор, как свалил Хайзаки…

– Кто бы не свалил.

Он пихает Хьюгу локтем под ребра.

– У тебя что, больше нет проблем с контролем ярости?

– А у тебя, – уточняет он, глядя на руку у своего бока, – конечности лишние?

Ханамия закатывает глаза и едва удерживается от того, чтобы удариться головой о капот.

– Первый класс средней школы… лучше бы я был под спидами.

– Лучше бы ты был подо мной.

Солнце прокатывается по асфальту жаром, укрывает плечи и спину, затуманивая рассудок. Ханамия смотрит на него глумливо, насмешливо и со смутным удовлетворением, перебрасывая телефон из ладони в ладонь. Если он и собирается что-то сказать, то звонок его прерывает. Пару мгновений он молча слушает, а потом криво ухмыляется, насмешливо приподнимая брови, и абрис губ складывается в язвительную гримасу. Хьюга смотрит на него почти все время разговора, пытаясь понять, как временные проблемы с деньгами привели его сюда – на этот пыльный перегон, на потрепанный асфальт, в этот оглушительно жаркий день, в эту жизнь.

Задумавшись, он даже не отмечает момент, в котором Ханамия, не переставая слушать, тянет его на себя за ворот тонкой рубашки и двумя пальцами сжимает подбородок, поворачивая на себя. Не столько целует, сколько заставляет впитать свою насмешку, свою желчь, слизать каждую каплю яда с нижней губы. Сначала Хьюга едва не отшатывается, потом со вздохом закрывает глаза, обхватывая ладонью горло и чуть сжимая не то угрожая, не то что-то обещая. Из динамика до него доносится голос Имаёши, и он не сомневается, что Ханамия запомнит каждое слово путаной инструкции дословно.

В конце концов, он знал его, как гения. Гения и человека, которому хотелось размозжить череп бейсбольной битой – до сих пор хочется, потому что времена меняются, а люди – нет. Он сжимает руку сильнее, и Ханамия хрипло смеется прямо в поцелуй, получается громче, чем ему хотелось бы, Имаёши прерывается, вдруг мягко интересуясь:

– Ты меня слушаешь? Я все еще могу бросить вас прямо там.

Солнце наконец проходит темнеющую горную полосу далекого горизонта.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Момои/Рико, G, ~1100, последний год перед выпуском.

Весомая часть проблемы состояла в том, что команда была ее семьей. Большой, дружной ебанутой семьей с собакой, семьей, в которой с уважением к чужому личному пространству всегда было так себе (в конце концов, баскетбол – контактный спорт). Это как в один день заиметь сразу полтора десятка братьев – много шума, много тестостерона, очень нужны таблетки от головной боли, успокоительные и крепкий замок на дверь в душевой.

Вместо всего этого у Рико были протеиновые добавки и тяжелая рука. Первого подопечные слегка побаивались, второе видели в кошмарах. Пряника в дополнение к кнуту не полагалась – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не начнут добровольно принимать быстрые протеины до завтрака, долгие – перед сном, а в процессе перестанут есть гамбургеры…

Рико встряхивала головой и пыталась хоть на минуту перестать думать о тренировках, но это было бесполезно – то, что однажды захватило с головой, пытается сожрать каждую секунду свободного времени, и она знала это лучше других. Простые последствия увлеченности, того, что на дело всей жизни оказываешься попросту обречена – на другие вещи не остается сил и времени. Потому планы особенно удачных расстановок множились на полях тетрадей, потому одну из них она набрасывала прямо в блокноте на коленке за пять минут до начала сеанса в полупустом зале кинотеатра.

И если поставить Кагами под кольцом, а Изуки будет вести Куроко…

– Это не сработает, – вместо приветствия сообщила Момои со спины, и Рико дернулась от неожиданности, едва не уронив ручку, – смотри, – она перегнулась через спинки сидений и ткнула указательным пальцем в край небрежно нарисованной площадки, – у тебя слепое пятно слева. Форвард моей команды окажется под кольцом в одну распасовку.

– Центровой моей команды…

– Увлечется возможностью сыграть один на один и затянет игру, а мне только того и надо, – она мягко улыбнулась, плавным жестом убирая прядь светлых волос с лица.

– Превратить все в игру двоих? – Рико прищурилась. – Такая игра уже есть, она называется бокс.

– Нет, – Момои легко пожала плечами, – ты просто не понимаешь. Это психология. Я хочу, – она чуть прищурилась, улыбаясь с явным удовольствием, – вымотать вас, взбесить, а потом просто не оставить времени отыграться. А с тем, как вспыльчивы твои игроки, даже стараться не нужно.

Рико раздраженно сжала губы, а потом серьезно посмотрела в ответ, принимая вызов.

– Это была стратегия вашего прошлого капитана, – медленно произнесла она, подбирая каждое слово, – что, нынешний не покажет новых фокусов? Скука.

Пару секунд Момои молчала, склонив голову к плечу, и разглядывала ее из-под полуопущенных ресниц. А потом вдруг негромко, мелодично рассмеялась.

– Это было здорово. Делай так почаще.

И, кажется, откинулась на свое сидение, исчезая из виду.

Сосредоточиться на фильме не получалось половину сеанса, Рико едва запомнила, о чем шла речь, потому что вместо хитросплетений сюжета прокручивала в голове расстановки команды Тоо, пытаясь вычленить основную стратегию, прикидывала, какой станет их игра при новом капитане, пыталась понять, к чему быть готовой.

Только выйдя потом во влажную, дождливую темноту и поежившись, она вспомнила, что пошла вечером развеяться, чтобы немного проветрить голову и перестать думать о баскетболе каждую секунду. Но Момои исхитрилась опять все испортить.

И планировала продолжать этим заниматься.

– …с той стороны нужен минимум еще один игрок, иначе вы сольете даже второму составу Кирисаки Дайичи, – говорить она начала даже до того, как нагнала, потому первую половину фразы Рико просто не услышала. Остановившись, она в немом удивлении смотрела, как Момои останавливается рядом, задохнувшись от бега, и упирается ладонями в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. – Хочешь, – она подняла голову, – помогу?

Речь звучала сбивчиво, потому что она никак не могла восстановить дыхание. Рико проследила взглядом полутемную дорогу от входа в кинотеатр – уйти она успела довольно далеко, а потом посмотрела на то, как по щекам собеседницы расползаются красные пятна.

Для того, кто проводит большую часть времени бок о бок со спортивной командой, Момои явно чертовски мало занималась сама. Рико бы преодолела такой путь легким спринтом, даже не запыхавшись.

– Зачем?

– Что? – Момои прищурилась, выпрямляясь.

– С чего ты станешь мне помогать?

Она мягко повела плечами, поправляя сумку. И улыбнулась.

– Нужен достойный соперник, чтобы Дайки-чану не было скучно.

Честность оглушила. Мгновение Рико молчала, хмуро, тяжело глядя ей в лицо, а потом молча подняла руку и ткнула пальцем в солнечное сплетение. Грубовато, не сдерживая силы – так, как порой делали ее собственные игроки, желая кому-то что-то доказать, заставляя слушать свои слова. Жест прицепился так же, как десятки слов-паразитов, мелкие привычки и большие склонности.

В этом состояла вторая часть проблемы – как всякие люди, проводящие столько времени рядом, как всякая семья, они становились неуловимо похожи, и сама Рико понимала, что впитывает эту неуловимую общность, как губка. Это пугало, потому что иллюзий она не строила – «семья» распадется к концу старшей школы, а потом каждому нужно будет искать что-то новое. Кого-то нового.

– Моя команда не будет игрушкой для свихнувшегося от скуки гения, – отчетливо проговорила она и опустила руку, – и даже если мы проиграем…

– Подожди, – Момои быстро покачала головой и перехватила ее за запястье, чуть сжав пальцы, – послушай меня. Времени так мало. Для него, для меня. А для тебя и половины твоей команды и того меньше. Разве ты не хочешь, – она поморщилась, будто пытаясь подобрать слова, – сделать это весело?

Рико раздраженно поморщилась, все пытаясь вывернуть руку, но она держала крепко, а смотрела – и здесь издевка – сверху вниз, и это делало все еще хуже, еще глупее. И стояла слишком близко. Так близко, что можно было почувствовать запах кожи и каких-то духов.

Сдавшись, она расслабила руку. И почти не удивилась, когда Момои повела ладонью ниже, переплетая пальцы.

– Разве не хочешь, – добавила она почему-то очень серьезно, – чтобы после нас осталось что-то важное?

Победы. Рекорды. Результаты. Дружба и соперничество, тренировки и успеваемость, спортивные добавки и совершенно неспортивный режим. Перебранки за дверью душевой, потрепанные мячи, расписанный бюджет, расстановки на полях тетрадей. Зимний кубок за стеклом в холле школы, обещания самой себе и другим, травмы и слезы, победы и поражения.

Что оставишь за спиной, когда пойдешь вперед?

Момои так и сжимала ее руку, глядя не то задумчиво, не то умоляюще – даже не разобрать. Глаза у нее были красивыми, взгляд – цепким и внимательным даже сейчас. Она умела смотреть вглубь. На ее схемах держалась вся игра команды Тоо – не приходилось сомневаться, что в будущем ей хватит сил выстроить грамотную стратегию для гораздо более крупных игроков.

Ладонь у нее была ледяной. Подняв руку, Рико принялась по старой привычке задумчиво растирать ей пальцы – так же, как на тренировках порой растирала игрокам запястья или щиколотки, чтобы они могли продолжать игру. Если это было необходимо – перевязывала и перетягивала, если не видела смысла продолжать – отправляла на скамейку или в медпункт.

С кем захочешь продолжить путь?

– Ну что, – Момои осторожно высвободила ладонь и, помедлив, улыбнулась, убирая прядь волос с ее лица, – подумаешь над моим предложением?

– Подумаю, – медленно отозвалась Рико, прищурившись и опуская руки.

– Сделаем игру интересной, – улыбалась она тоже красиво. Так красиво, что немного тянуло опустить взгляд и не смотреть. – Мы заслужили небольшое шоу, а?

– Ага, – она кивнула, все еще чувствуя себя странно заторможенной, и едва не вздрогнула, когда издалека со станции послышалось объявление о пребывающем поезде. Не дожидаясь конца ответа, Момои вскинула голову и закусила губу, снова находя ладонью ее руку.

– Заговорились, – быстро выдохнула она и шагнула вперед, – побежали же, ну!

Хватка на запястье казалась жесткой, цепкой, почти не женской. Впрочем, Рико не сопротивлялась. Рывком поправив сумку и вслушиваясь в далекий гул впереди, она просто побежала следом.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мидорима/Акаши, G, ~700 слов, что-то о паттерне поведения Кирисаки Дайичи.

Нет. Это другие занимались мелким хулиганством. Такие, как Хайзаки. Да хоть такие, как Аомине. А они просто проверяли сложный математический расчет на практике в условиях динамической системы.

— Если учитывать разброс примерно в полторы-две секунды, плюс нестабильную скорость ее движения... я бы бил в пяти сантиметрах от сетки, с большей вероятностью, она будет подавать оттуда.

— Согласен, — Мидорима кивнул, — уступить тебе право подачи?

Акаши мягко улыбнулся.

— Бей без промаха, Мидорима-кун.

Он не зря забивал лучшие трехочковые во всей турнирной таблице соревнований средних школ. На его стороне были как отточенные рефлексы спортсмена, так и острый ум, и понимание законов физики, и безнадежная любовь к простой математической выверенности пространства. Математике подчинялось буквально все — от траектории движения людей до ритма сердцебиения.

И потому Мидорима не промахнулся, конечно.

Резиновый мячик, отлетев от стены, ударил капитану женской волейбольной команды прямо в плечо, и она, вскрикнув, выронила мяч, проваливая подачу.

Команда быстро оглядывалась, но на трибунах было многолюдно, да и даже если бы они стояли вдвоем — кто бы вообще подумал на них?

На самом деле, Акаши его вынудил. Ладно, Акаши его спровоцировал. Он был готов все отрицать в случае чего, настаивая на бесконечной моральной чистоте происходящего. Конечно, кидаться в людей мячиками — это самый честный поступок в его жизни. Разумеется. О чем вообще речь?

— Отличный бросок, Мидорима-кун, — Акаши мягко, прохладно улыбался. Со стороны можно было бы подумать, что в нем говорит вежливость. Мидорима знал лучше других, что вежливость его капитан вообще ни во что не ставит, так — мирится, как с рудиментом. Просто он вообще не умеет действовать и говорить по-другому. — Полагаю, теперь моя очередь?

Мидорима кивнул. Он не хотел знать, почему все это вообще происходит, пока на языке Акаши все эти тихие улыбки означали «спасибо». И потому что он попросту велся. С немалым отвращением к самому себе, но велся все равно.

Быстро подбросив мячик на ладони, Акаши прицелился, быстро оглядывая волейбольную площадку — наверняка заодно прикидывал допустимое ускорение, при котором мягкий снаряд только собьет подачу, но не оставит ссадин или синяков.

И бросив наконец, он промахнулся.

Мидорима недоуменно приподнял брови, наблюдая затем, как мячик, отскакивая от площадки, укатывается куда-то в угол. Акаши проследил его ничего не выражающим взглядом, только пожал плечами.

— Перенапряг запястье, я полагаю, — и помедлив, добавил: — поможешь перевязать?

Мидорима не вспыхнул. Его дыхание не сбилось, а руки не дрогнули, когда он поправил очки перебинтованными пальцами, чтобы скрыть выражение глаз. А слабый хриплый выдох — да кто бы его услышал?

А, Момои. Точно.

Он услышал ее шаги раньше, чем она подошла и глянула вниз — светлые волосы растрепались, будто она бежала, но дыхание было спокойным. Нахмурившись, Мидорима посмотрел на Акаши поверх ее головы, но не успел подать хоть какой-то знак — Момои пихнула их обоих локтями под ребра, моментально оценивая ситуацию.

Ее внимательность более нервного человека могла бы до ночных кошмаров напугать.

— Вы что, — протянула она, — опять мешаете другим командам тренироваться? Сколько можно этих глупостей, ну, — Момои надулась. Акаши невозмутимо смотрел ей в лицо. Для того, чтобы прочитать в его взгляде желание немедленно оказаться на другом конце Токио, нужно было, ну... быть Мидоримой. Он-то с первого дня знакомства читал его без словарей, потому что не отличались они друг от друга ничем.

— Мы не творим глупостей, — веско отозвался он, — мы проводим математический эксперимент, вот что.

Момои сдула челку со лба, указывая пальцем на площадку.

— У Араи-чан на плече синяк.

Глупо захотелось ткнуть пальцем в Акаши, будто говоря: «Это не я, это все он». В такие моменты в нем вообще с отвратительной периодичностью просыпался пятилетка.

Момои неодобрительно покачала головой, снова глядя только на площадку. Акаши одним взглядом указал на выход, все еще ни на мгновение не меняясь в лице. В переводе с его языка на язык, например, Аомине это звучало бы примерно как «мы в полной заднице и нам пора валить».

Едва ли Мидорима стал бы с ним спорить.

В коридоре, ведущем от трибун на первый этаж, Акаши мягко перехватил его за запястье, а потом повел ладонью ниже, касаясь края бинта на пальцах:

— Ты обещал перебинтовать мне руку. Помнишь?

Мидорима медленно кивнул. Ладони у Акаши были прохладными, но рука все равно начинала гореть — знать бы, почему. Кровоток тоже подчиняется математическим законам, потому что сердце, качающее кровь в ритмической периодичности...

Акаши сжал пальцы.

Математика проиграла этот матч с таким счетом, что Мидорима бы на ее месте вообще больше никогда не выходил на площадку.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Аомине/Кагами, ~800 слов, PG-13, мат, флафф в не предназначенных для этого местах.

Порой привычки и склонности не формируются просто так. Порой они появляются там, где страсть проезжается по жизни катком асфальтоукладчика. Конечно, и сквозь асфальт растет трава, но на такое упорство даже Кагами способен не был, и потому пытаться заткнуть Аомине на площадке он перестал.

И к этому нужно было привыкнуть.

— Я не буду ничего доказывать, — Кагами улыбался с буддистским смирением, подсмотренным пополам у тренера и Куроко. Аомине это бесило, он по лицу видел. — Моя команда зимний кубок взяла. А ты продул.

Аомине нахмурился так, будто задачу по высшей математике решал, а не пытался понять, что сейчас произошло. И, зашипев сквозь зубы, дернул на себя за ворот футболки, дернул так, что они едва лбами не столкнулись — Хьюга бы точно проскрипел что-то о слабых умом и стукнутых головой. Хьюги здесь не было. Аомине — был. И в нем все казалось правильным, хоть он и оставался полным придурком — и рост, и текстура смуглой кожи, и сухие потрескавшиеся губы, отчетливо красные от поцелуев и укусов — их хотелось кусать еще. Плавный изгиб там, где шея переходила в плечо — тоже. Очень. Чертовски хотелось.

— Эй, — Аомине непоследовательно оттолкнул его от себя и выгнулся, пытаясь потереть ладонью спину, — на мне из-за тебя сетка отпечаталась. Урод.

И Кагами, кажется, был готов растирать его хренову спину до конца дней своих.

 

С баскетболом было похоже. Сначала просто весело, потом — весело и очень важно, важнее всего, что было вне площадки. Времени было мало, зато ссадин и синяков — в избытке. Заживляющие мази и анальгетики каждый из них таскал в сумке вместо презервативов, потому что возможностей заполучить девчонку было мало, а мячом по лицу — полно. Впрочем, тренировки сжирали столько сил, что их не оставалось вовсе на людей в целом. Девушек, парней — не имело значения, оба пола были одинаково в пролете.

— Меня заебали раздевалки, — честно сказал Аомине, толкая плечом дверцу туалета — кажется, женского. И закрывая ее на щеколду.

— А это что — лучше?

— Лучше, — уверенно кивнул тот и скривился, когда Кагами сгреб ткань его футболки на спине, неосторожно проезжаясь костяшками по свежей ссадине под лопаткой. — Хоть какое-то разнообразие.

Впрочем, оглядеться и оценить обстановку он Кагами все равно не позволил. Сдавил двумя пальцами подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, коротко поцеловал шею, ключицу, губы, впился зубами чуть ниже уха — заметить ряд белоснежных раковин и мутноватое зеркало над ними Кагами действительно не успел. В стену Аомине впечатал его так, что на спине, кажется, на всю жизнь должен был остаться отпечаток кафеля, но об этом Кагами думать тоже мог, да и не хотел — он вцепился зубами в ребро ладони и запрокинул голову, ударяясь об этот кафель еще и затылком. Потому что Аомине встал на колени, одной рукой жестко удерживая его за бедра, а второй сжимая собственный пах сквозь ткань. Закрывая глаза, Кагами успел подумать, что он прав — раздевалки заебали. Да и товарищеские матчи слишком редки. И потом от них обоих, наверное, разит на весь спортивный комплекс, так что...

 

— Может, встретимся как-нибудь вне площадки?

Ехали в разные стороны, но к станции шли все равно вместе. Если чуть отделиться от толпы, то можно даже поговорить. По крайней мере, попытаться. Правда, Аомине — придурок, о чем с ним вообще разговаривать?

Придурок смерил его мрачным взглядом с ног до головы и коротко поинтересовался:

— Нахуя?

Кагами почувствовал, как невесть с чего пересохли губы, стали противно влажными ладони, а сердце рванулось под самое горло, колотясь как безумное. На матчах такое случалось постоянно — адреналин, стресс, азарт. Вне площадки — почти никогда. Вне площадки вообще мало что происходило.

Кагами чуть сгорбился, раздраженно пожимая плечами.

— Потому что меня заебали раздевалки. И туалеты. И подсобки. Хочу кровать и душ, — он помедлил. — И тебя. И не в баскетбол сделать.

Аомине открыл рот. Аомине закрыл рот. И перебросил мяч из ладони в ладонь.

Вне площадки ничего не случалось, потому что всякая страсть стремится подмять под себя всю жизнь, а баскетбол — о, баскетбол был такой страстью для них обоих. Мяч с сухим звуком ударил в асфальт и податливо лег в ладонь. Раз, другой, третий. На четвертый Кагами сам перехватил его и принялся покручивать на пальце. Даже не рисуясь — просто ожидая.

— Ладно, — отмер Аомине наконец. И зевнул.

— Что, это все? Просто «ладно»? Даже не будешь толкать речей?

— А что тут обсуждать? — Аомине на него как на идиота смотрел. Придурок. — И так понятно, что в баскетболе ты ноль, должен же от тебя быть хоть какой-то толк.

Кагами пихнул его локтем.

Аомине несильно пнул его в лодыжку.

Мяч выскользнул из рук и покатился по асфальту куда-то в кусты, так что в итоге пришлось искать его в слабом свете экрана мобильника, опаздывая на поезд, отчаянно матерясь и почитая ближнего за дебила. Спина болела. Лодыжка болела. А согнать с лица идиотскую улыбку Кагами так и не смог.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хара/Ханамия, G, ~800 слов, стритбол по пятницам

Ямазаки все время опаздывал, а Сето чаще отвечал уклончиво, что до Мацумото — ходили слухи, что он вовсе уехал из страны. По крайней мере, последним его видел Ханамия — прошлым мартом в экспрессе до Нариты. Но все, что он соизволил рассказать — что старая спортивная куртка была ему тесна в плечах.

Чужая сентиментальность Хару не волновала, а то, что во время редких встреч они в основном по очереди играли против Ханамии, устраивало вполне. Впрочем, Фурухаши чаще дремал, прислонившись к сетке, — в его случае капитану (привычка оказалась неистребима) даже до пяти очков играть было скучно, и он это понимал, но на редкие встречи приходил все равно. Ямазаки, если он ухитрялся прийти хотя бы к тому моменту, как счет переваливал за двадцатку, с края площадки отпускал ленивые шутки о фаталити или четырех руках Шивы, но его едва ли хоть кто-то слушал. Сам Хара его голос еще со школы просто фильтровал – ни информации, ни повода для шуток. Было бы что слушать.

Пытаясь обойти капитана справа, он смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и потому, вероятно, отвлекся — мяч Ханамия перехватил с насмешливой легкостью и, ухмыльнувшись, повел к кольцу. Снова набрать скорость не удалось, секундная задержка стоила потерянного очка, и разрыв в счете стал еще унизительнее. Ханамия усмехнулся, крутанув мяч на пальце, и лениво передал ему пас.

— Еще три очка, и я сваливаю. Скука.

Если Ханамии после выпуска из старшей школы и не хватало его «четырех рук», то вида он не подавал. Или даже не замечал их отсутствия — игрок, который не может быть силен сам по себе, неполноценен. По крайней мере, именно это он сказал после давнего проигрыша на втором году до того, как с силой ударить кулаком по лязгнувшему шкафчику в раздевалке и прислониться к прохладному металлу пылающим лбом. А потом приказать им выметаться.

Хара тогда дождался у ворот спортивного комплекса, и до самой станции они шли молча. Но слова о полноценности он запомнил. Еще он помнил, что Ханамия всегда немного уступал ему в простой скорости — против него, на удивление, могла сработать элементарная, очевидная, честная игра. Да и большая часть финтов ему, разумеется, давно была известна, а вот то, что Хара выше и быстрее, все еще было преимуществом. Он безмятежно улыбнулся, мгновенно оценив ситуацию, и едва заметно перенес вес тела на правое колено, готовясь оттолкнуться с опорной ноги, пулей стартуя с места. Будто это спринт, а не стритбол.

Хорошая память, впрочем, чаще играла злые шутки, чем помогала. Хорошая память, дурные рефлексы и привычка предчувствовать приказы, которых ему, разумеется, никто больше не отдавал — кто в здравом уме станет подрывать доброе имя одной из самых сильных университетских сборных в стране, потакая чьим-то садистским замашкам, граничащим с социопатией.

Ханамия тяжело, глумливо улыбнулся, принимая вызов, безмолвно давая понять — хочешь простой игры, что же, получи.

И подставил подножку. Так очевидно, что это здорово тянуло на оскорбление. Но, не успев сбавить скорость, Хара споткнулся и не проехался лицом по асфальту только потому, что смог в последний момент выставить руку. Истертый мяч отскочил от площадки и ударился в сетку. Перевернувшись на спину, закрыв лицо руками, Хара хохотал так, что начинало саднить горло, а Ханамия навис над ним сверху, без улыбки оглядывая содранную кожу.

— Кретин, — он покачал головой, нахмурившись, и протянул руку, помогая встать. — Три года назад ты бы побежал двадцать кругов вокруг школы.

— Не меняешься, — Хара все пытался справиться со смехом, но получалось с трудом. Схватившись за протянутую ладонь, он легко поднялся на ноги, и немыслимого труда стоило подавить внезапный порыв обнять за плечи, похлопывая по спине.

— Говорю на языке респондента. И только. Ямазаки!

Ханамия махнул рукой, молча давая понять, что время Хары вышло. Фурухаши помахал в воздухе аптечкой — ему единственному вообще приходило в голову ее приносить. Тяжелый, ничего не выражающий взгляд мог бы пронизывать до костей, если бы хоть кому-то было не плевать.

Хара сел рядом и отмахнулся, нащупывая в сумке упаковку жвачки.

— Переживу.

Игра с Ямазаки оказалась еще короче — тот вовсе бросил баскетбол после старшей школы и ничего нового на площадке показать не мог. Все закончилось быстро. Ханамия остановился, опираясь ладонями о колени, чтобы перевести дух, и темные волосы скользнули вниз, скрывая выражение глаз. Гладкие, легкие пряди, доходящие до основания шеи, — это не поменялось тоже.

Память подсовывала сотни картинок — два с лишним года в одной команде оставляют большой простор для наблюдения и анализа. Но вместо особенностей схем и стратегий, что прорабатывал Ханамия на тренировках, упорно вспоминалось другое: то, что он всегда был ниже их, но смотрел свысока, то, как с трудом переносил его тренер до того, как уйти с поста, то, что он всегда немного сутулился, забывал в раздевалках свои бесконечные шоколадки, а еще — ключи, расписания, книги, какие-то диски; порой сам забывал уйти, и когда Хара возвращался, устав ждать, он так и сидел, прислонившись к шкафчикам, просто отключившись от усталости.

Широкая спина, расслабленные плечи, хриплый, неприятный смех, четкий абрис профиля, щелчки бледных пальцев — вспоминая старшую школу, Хара порой видел только это, и больше не видел ничего.

Расходились в разные стороны, забыв попрощаться, снова забыв договориться о следующем разе. Прочитав запоздалое сообщение от Сето, Хара щелкнул пузырем жвачки и посмотрел на то, как капитан, чуть ссутулившись, идет по обочине шумной трассы в сторону станции, идет, перебросив через плечо зеленую куртку, идет, не оглядываясь.

Быстро сунув телефон в карман, Хара легко поднялся на ноги и пошел следом.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хьюга/Ханамия, PG, ~600 слов, the apocalypse drinking game

У Ханамии была фляжка, и он не желал себя ни в чем ограничивать.

— Глоток за каждый раз, как я спасаю твою задницу!

— Ты сопьешься, — Хьюга надвинул респиратор на лицо и швырнул за спину гранату с отравляющим газом, не прекращая бежать. Порой он мучительно жалел о спортивном прошлом, потому что оно позволяло переругиваться даже на бегу. А в этом Ханамия не желал себя ограничивать тоже.

— Зато наконец станет весело, — он ухмыльнулся, рывком поворачиваясь и опускаясь на одно колено, чтобы отстреляться короткой очередью. Тех ходоков, кого не свалил газ, подкосили пули — падали на землю они грузными, неловкими фигурами, будто под кожей скрывалась не гниющая плоть, а комья мокрой ваты. Это был полноценный зомби-апокалипсис, и он пока тянул на самое нелепое зрелище в его жизни.

Два глотка, чтобы прочистить горло.

— Еще пара за каждый раз, как прикрываю тебе спину.

— Респиратор, — прошипел Хьюга и, не дожидаясь выполнения команды, сам схватился за эластичные завязки на его шее под воротником, — хочешь остаться здесь вместе с этими?

— Глоток, — он оттянул полумаску двумя пальцами, чтобы снова приложиться к фляжке и убрать обратно в карман потрепанной ветровки, — за каждый раз, как ты выходишь из себя…

Хьюга вскинул голову, привлеченный шумом, и увидел, как один из ходоков поразительно быстро идет к ним из газового облака, будто близость повторной смерти придала ему сил. С экспериментальными разработками невозможно было угадать, но, с другой стороны, еще пару месяцев назад никто не верил, что атака на органы дыхания вообще может подействовать на тех, кому не нужно дышать.

Плечо ныло от отдачи так, что едва не начинали дрожать руки, а это был очень, очень паршивый знак. На то, чтобы снять этого покойника, потребовалось три пули вместо одной. Ханамия покачал головой и достал фляжку обратно.

— И еще один за то, что ты промазал, — и в ответ на короткий яростный взгляд из-за стекол очков только едко ухмыльнулся: — Потому что это редкость.

— Это похвала сейчас была?

Поднимаясь, Ханамия похлопал его по плечу.

— Нет, это мой способ сдохнуть от цирроза печени. Идем.

Пробирались обратно к базе холмами, стараясь просто не попадаться на глаза ходокам, которые десятками бродили по долине, привлеченные шумом, — в полдень кто-то всегда взбирался на вершину полуразрушенной колокольни, чтобы ударами в колокол собрать их всех в одном месте. Разделяй и властвуй, а потом собирай в группы и расстреливай. Трогательный синтез теории золотого миллиарда и программы Т-4.

Ходоков, впрочем, меньше не становилось, как бы они ни старались, а вот поголовье живых редело с каждой вылазкой. За это Ханамия в короткую паузу, пока они прятались у подножия холма, выпил молча и просто потому, что пересохло горло. Хьюга смерил фляжку очередным неодобрительным взглядом, но промолчал, вскользь отмечая, что напарника ведет, но это ничего, если солнце клонится к закату.

— Спасибо Америке за кактусовую водку, — Ханамия начинал говорить неразборчиво, — и прочий… мескалин.

— Ты доиграешься, — он сцепил зубы и нервно взъерошил волосы, удобнее перехватывая винтовку на плече, — когда-нибудь ты начнешь промахиваться, и это угробит нас всех.

— С чего я должен начать промахиваться, — высокомерием в улыбке Ханамии можно было бы отравиться, и многие травились, не имея привычки к яду. Как и стрельба, это требовало навыка.

Вместо ответа Хьюга перехватил его за запястье и потянул на себя, положив его ладонь поверх своей — гораздо более темной, широкой, грубой, потому что перчатками и защитой для рук он пренебрегал, в то время как сам Ханамия предпочитал думать, что стрелкам нужно беречься так же усердно, как скрипачам.

— Потому что у тебя будут трястись руки, — жестко проговорил он после паузы, отпуская ладонь почти брезгливым жестом и быстро поднимаясь. — Пошли.

Мгновение Ханамия молча смотрел ему в спину, а потом вдруг разразился хриплым лающим хохотом, сгибаясь пополам, и едва смог достать из кармана фляжку подрагивающей от смеха ладонью.

— Глоток за то, — обхватывая горлышко губами, он все еще смеялся, и прозрачная жидкость потекла по подбородку, — как легко тебя обмануть.

Хьюга обернулся на голос и едва успел поймать фляжку, летящую прямо в руки. А потом, недоуменно нахмурившись, машинально втянул носом воздух. Не пахло ничем.

— Это вода, — Ханамия все захлебывался хохотом, — просто вода, ты, идиот!

Звон колокола был сигналом к последней попытке выжить в этот чудовищно длинный день.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хара/Ханамия, G, ~1300, путешествия во времени

Нет, стоило признать, что пистолеты Харе шли. Пистолеты, ковбойская шляпа — надвинув ее низко на лоб и опустив голову, он удачно скрывал азиатский разрез глаз — да и на лошади он наверняка смотрелся просто отменно, но когда именно в таком виде он вывалился под ноги трем остолбеневшим ронинам посреди реставрации Кэмму, Ханамия понял, что что-то пошло не так.

С месяц пришлось прикидываться торговцем птичьими клетками, дожидаясь, пока старый друг перестанет прятаться в лесах, где его искать его было не то чтобы невозможно, просто утомительно. Так Ханамия и рассуждал: захочет — выйдет сам. В конце концов, они чувствовали присутствие друг друга, как бродячие псы, не так уж и сложно понять, что твою временную линию пересек чужак, не так уж странно захотеть взглянуть на него, поняв, что он не уходит.

Потому что там, где их временные линии пересекались, начиналась форменная буффонада.

— Я из-за тебя пары лет жизни лишусь, капитан.

— Твой идиотизм может лишить историю этой страны пары интересных эпох, так что — сам виноват, — Ханамия даже глаз не открыл, только отмахнулся, когда Хара неслышно, как самому Харе казалось, подобрался к нему, мирно дремлющему под открытым небом.

А тот только негромко рассмеялся и, судя по звуку, сел рядом прямо на сухую траву. Вздохнув, Ханамия приподнялся на локтях и хмуро оглядел его, сонно щурясь.

Хара не изменился. Выглядел ободранным, загорелым, порядком испачканным, но не изменившимся ни капли. Пуговицы на том, что осталось от его дурацкой ковбойской рубашки, не уцелели, и Ханамия на мгновение прищурился, глядя на грудь и линию живота, абрис плеча под вытертой тканью.

— Слышал, ты заделался птичницей, — Хара оперся локтями о колени, глядя ему в лицо.

Наверное, в лицо. Сложно понять направление взгляда того, кто так упрямо скрывает глаза, но его пристальный интерес жег Ханамии скулы. Это порядком раздражало еще в старшей школе — до всего этого.

— Слышал, ты теперь государственный преступник, — он удержался от того, чтобы вместо ответа пнуть Хару в бедро, и считал, что может этим гордиться. — Что случилось?

— Промахнулся, — Хара беззаботно пожал плечами и выдул пузырь жвачки. Где он взял ее, прошатавшись месяц по лесу в четырнадцатом веке, не хотелось даже думать. — Целился в две тысячи тридцать четвертый. Как здесь оказался ты?

Ханамия молча приподнял брови, не собираясь ничего объяснять. В его планы не входило растолковывать очевидные вещи идиотам. Впрочем, когда Хара, считывая немой посыл, широко, глумливо улыбнулся, надувая свою чертову жвачку снова, он сдался, говоря:

— Нам надо убираться отсюда, пока ты случайно не остановил гражданскую войну.

— Я за мир во всем мире, — отозвался Хара, улыбаясь.

Ханамия вместо ответа ударил его ребром ладони по голове. И мягко, почти ласково улыбнулся, проводя ладонью ниже и вцепляясь пальцами в горло.

И именно в такой позе они оказались в скрипучем дилижансе, на середине почтового маршрута из Базеля в Париж. Хара выплюнул чье-то письмо, в которое рефлекторно вцепился зубами, когда полный ящик корреспонденции опрокинулся им на головы. Ханамия ругался и стряхивал с одежды сургуч. А выглянув в окно, скривился, яростно шипя сквозь зубы, и нервно дернул себя за завязки хакама.

— Что, капитан, — Хара смотрел на него с жалостью, — тоже промахнулся?

И это, к сожалению, тоже было обычным делом. Время — тонкая материя, слишком гибкая, слишком изменчивая. Кажущееся таким линейным, таким простым, очевидным, свершившимся, на деле оно слоилось и дробилось, а люди вроде них только усугубляли дело — и Ханамия отдавал себе в этом отчет. Впрочем, как и в том, что это, кажется, шло времени на пользу.

Скривившись, он отвернулся, прислушиваясь к уличному шуму — судя по выкрикам снаружи, они приближались к заставе и скоро должны были пересечь границу Франции. Хара задумчиво постукивал пальцами по колену, бормоча что-то про Робеспьера и эпоху террора, а потом сказал уже громче:

— Меня уже вешали, так себе опыт.

— Я знаю, — задумчиво отозвался Ханамия, прислушиваясь только к скрипу тугих рессор и ворчанию лошадей.

И лишь по напряженному молчанию в ответ понял, что случайно проболтался.

— Знаешь, — сказал Хара.

Ханамия раздраженно дернул плечом. И положил ладонь ему на колено, зажмуриваясь и пытаясь сосредоточиться изо всех сил. Требовался маяк, и он пытался создать себе этот маяк, думая о том, как море годами пожирает тихое побережье, думая о безлюдных островах и экзотических фруктах — но Хара, смеясь, дернул его на себя, шепча на ухо, что нужно больше контакта, чтобы их не раскидало по разным векам. Попытавшись в ответ молча оттолкнуть его — сильно, так, чтобы он врезался спиной в стену и заткнулся наконец, — Ханамия кубарем покатился с бархана, набирая полную гортань песка.

— Ненавижу тебя, — отчетливо проговорил он, садясь на колени и глядя в выцветшее, идеально серое небо.

Хара только рассмеялся. И все-таки выплюнул свою чертову жвачку, которая порядком пугала Ханамию все это время.

— Зато не придется разбираться с французскими пограничниками. И ты не ненавидишь меня, капитан. Ты мне жизнь спас.

— Четырежды, — мрачно отозвался Ханамия, сдаваясь.

И, кажется, это было признанием. Признанием до того честным, что от злости челюсть сводило. Для путешествия нужен интерес, нужен страх, а еще нужен маяк. И потому их забрасывало в одно время снова и снова.

Хара насмешливо склонил голову к плечу и сел на песке рядом, протягивая руку.

— Дальше? — спросил он очень спокойно, хотя мог бы задать тысячу неудобных вопросов.

И, раздраженно выругавшись сквозь зубы, Ханамия до боли крепко схватился за протянутую ладонь, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы впиться ногтями.

Позволить кому-то вести себя было скорее неприятно, чем любопытно. Это ощущалось, как падение с большой высоты — внутренности перехватывает от восторга и ужаса, ветер сечет лицо, земля на огромной скорости мчится навстречу.

И едва открыв глаза, он дернул Хару на себя, крича, что он идиот, а там, где он стоял, на полной скорости промчался ядовито-алый спортивный автомобиль с каким-то логотипом. Хара смеялся, кажется, до слез, уткнувшись лицом ему в макушку, Ханамия обхватил его руками за пояс, вжался в него изо всех сил и закрыл глаза от ужаса.

Потому что они выпали в новое время на скоростной трассе, и мимо проносились спорткары, а где-то над головой ветер разносил усиленный динамиками голос комментатора, приветствующего жаркий, окруженный гребаной пустыней Мохаве Вегас.

— О чем. Ты. Думал, — Ханамия кричал, пытаясь быть громче гудков машин и рева моторов, а Хара все смеялся, смеялся и не мог остановиться.

— О том, — произнес он сквозь хохот, — что хочу показать тебе что-то интересное, капитан.

Ханамия впился ногтями ему в спину все-таки. Просто для того, чтобы не оттолкнуть, бросая под колеса. Хара, на мгновение отстранившись, широко улыбнулся, отводя прядь волос с его лица. Раздраженно посмотрев снизу вверх, Ханамия даже не успел отреагировать, когда тот опустил голову, осторожно прикасаясь губами ко лбу.

То, что для этого ему пришлось наклониться, раздражало отдельно.

— Всегда хотел это сделать, — произнес он негромко, проводя пальцами по щеке.

Ханамия поднял руку, цепляясь за его запястье, и не нашелся, что ответить. Хара огляделся, улыбаясь все так же широко и беззаботно.

— Ждем конца гонки или выбираемся отсюда?

Ханамия потер пальцами лоб, и, не размыкая объятий, попытался думать о хорошем. О побережье Японского моря под луной. О тайко и сямисене. О том, как давно он не был дома — в своем веке, в своем городе, в своей жизни.

Но у судьбы были другие планы, поэтому они тривиально свалились с высоты прямо в пролив Дрейка. Хара то ли смог собраться раньше, то ли работал на чистых рефлексах — прижал его к себе, удерживая над водой, и поплыл к берегу до того, как Ханамия вспомнил, что так толком и не научился плавать.

Мокрые волосы липли ко лбу, на губах будто застыла улыбка.

— Капитан, — почти выкрикнул он, когда, оглянувшись, понял, что позади наступает волна, — я хочу, чтобы ты остался. — И Ханамия мог бы даже поверить в его ухмылку, если бы не чувствовал, как судорожно напряглась рука на его плече. — Остался со мной, — добавил он. — В одиночку никогда не было так весело.

Ханамия закрыл глаза, судорожно выдыхая сквозь сжатые зубы, прежде чем их все-таки накрыло волной. И смог вдохнуть снова, кажется, только когда они — продрогшие, пропахшие водорослями с ног до головы — выбрались на песчаное побережье. Даже знать не хотелось, что это — Аргентина или Чили. А о том, какой сейчас век, знать не хотелось еще больше.

Открыв глаза, он увидел, как Хара ползет к нему по белому песку на локтях. И улыбается, улыбается, чтоб его. Ханамия со стоном протянул руку, безмолвно прося заткнуться и даже не начинать.

— Я останусь, — он произнес негромко, все еще отплевываясь от забившей горло воды, и чувство совершенной ошибки сжимало гортань еще сильнее. — Я останусь.

Иначе в следующий раз Хара с его фатальным везением попадет не то что под колеса — под нож Джеку Потрошителю.

Ханамия закрыл глаза. Ошибка обещала быть грандиозной.


End file.
